1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header for a heat exchanger and to a heat exchanger, such as, for example, in a condenser.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2007 016 050 A1 describes a heat exchanger, which has tubes coupled to a header tank. The header tank comprises a plate element to which the ends of the tubes are coupled, a tank element connected to the plate element, and an intermediate element, arranged between the tank element and the plate element. In this case, a concept-related doubling of material results. This is disadvantageous for reasons of weight and thereby cost and from the soldering technology standpoint.
The headers of condensers, which are produced for the coolant R134a, can be made of two parts and have a bottom and a cover. Particularly in condensers for a CO2 coolant circuit, the so-called gas coolers, the previous structural form cannot be retained because of the higher pressure level.